


Dear Me.

by Jinxy_Pinky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Life, Albert Wesker Mentioned, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chris Redfield Mentioned - Freeform, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resident evil 8 References, Sad, Slice of Life, Triggers, maybe something unexpected thats going to happen, shit with tags, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy_Pinky/pseuds/Jinxy_Pinky
Summary: Kal is given a diary from her mum and writes down thoughts about her life and on others around her.





	1. "Beginner"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so i'll try uploading once or twice a week. I'm very busy and writing stuff like this takes some time for me.

_Dear diary, Today was-_

Kal stopped writing suddenly. “No wait … um .. “ She mumbled as she grabbed her eraser and rubbed off her words.

_Day 1 in writing in my dia-_

She stopped again. “Damn it” She grumbled angrily as she rubbed off the words again. She sighed softly as placed her pencil on top of the diary. “How should I start it?” She thought to herself quietly. She kept thinking of different things to write but none of them felt right to her. Some time passes as she finally comes up with something. “I GOT IT!” she snapped her fingers as she started writing down in her diary.

_Dear Me, Today was an interesting day. 01/01/2021_

_Today, my mother gave me a diary and told me to write my thoughts and likings if I ever get bored. It’s strange writing down my thoughts down, I guess I’ll have to get used to it if I ever want to fill this diary up. Well at the moment I’m feeling good, just finished school a couple weeks ago and now I’m working at a bakery for part time. I’m working on Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays and it’s great. I’m really enjoying it, I’m mostly baking sweet stuff though. Hot cross buns, Apple struddles, custard donuts and other stuff. It really is great. I’m still living with my parents but that doesn’t bother me really. Well, the only problem when living with parents is you still live with your siblings and let’s just say that, I really wish I didn’t have any. My older brother “Brian” is like 23 and he still lives with mum and dad. It’s kind of depressing if you think about it, but my parents say “He can stay as long as can but only if he helps around the house.” In which he does. Rarely. Anyway, I’m mumbling now. Or is it called something else? Who knows? Well, I guess this is my first entry. Yay! Sincerely - K_


	2. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal isn't feeling great because of her grandpa.

_Dear Me, Today was-_

Kal stopped as she was trying to think of what to write. "Hmm ...." she sighed unhappily.

_Dear Me, Today was terrible. 03/01/2021_

_Today my grandpa came for a visit and it was horrible. My Grandpa is such an asshole to my father, I don't understand why he can't mind his own business._

Kal stopped again as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_Well, I think it's best to start from the beginning on why he's like this._ _It' all started when my mother married my father, at first the wedding was great but my grandpa kind of ruined the wedding. (so I've been told) Mom told me that her father hated "Frank" (my dad) because he wanted Eliy (my mom) to marry someone else but it was kind of too late since my mom was already with child (My Brother) and so, my mom and dad got married. My brother was 4 at their wedding.._

 _since he crashed the party by yelling at "Frank" and insulting him for being a low class man awhile he was drunk. My mom of course is considered as a forgiving person, she forgave her father because he was drunk. but life got worse for the both of them. When I was born, I remember mom and dad having fights but never knowing what about. Until mom told me. She said " **Your father and I used to fight over that day, our wedding day"** in which I would ask why. _**"** **Because, He asked why I forgave him even though he ruined our wedding and I would always reply back with; "** Because he's my dad **"**

_My mom is very confusing sometimes._

_Anyway, today my grandpa told me " **I could've been something better than a "baker" only if my mom didn't marry my dad and ended up marrying someone that had more some brains"** after that i stormed out of the room. I don't need some boomer telling me who I can't be or who my mom should've married except my dad. F#@k Him. _

_Anyway, This is Kal. Later Me_


	3. Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal writes down some random thoughts she had today.

_07/01/2021_

_Dear Me,_

_Today was a quiet day, nothing much except me and my thoughts dancing around in my head. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even in this world. What's my purpose? Why in this time? What's my future? So many questions with little info for them but does it really matter?_

_Life is Life. it moves without stopping and there isn't enough time for what we want to do. Like a shark in the sea, if it stops moving it will die. but we "humans" or should I say animals instead? because the way I see it, the world has gone to shit and the only way people avoid seeing the truth is "dream" people sleep their little heads away from the problem of life._

_Though, I would admit I'm as guilty as those people. I dream for many things in this world. Boyfriend, Money, Being smarter._

_It's a constant circle that keeps spinning around and around._

_\- Kal_


	4. Birthday Cake and Resident Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kal's Birthday and she's given the newest Resident Good Game.

_15/01/2021_

_Dear Me,_

_Today's my birthday! I'm 19 now and I WAS GIVEN THE NEW RESIDENT GOOD GAME!!_

_I'm so happy, I've been trying to save up for the game but my friend Will gave it as a present and I'm SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! I could kiss him for it but that would be weird._

_Anyway, I'm just so happy because Resident Good is my favorite game series._

_It's about Chris Greenfield a Fireman that works in Hystris city, he works for the H.C.F.F (Hystris City Fire Force). Their Captain, Wesker. Is secretly working behind Chris's back as a Mob boss. Wesker is power hungry and it's up to Chris to figure out why there's so many fires happening in Hystris City._

_That's just the first game and there's like 7 more. Resident Good 8, is pretty much similar but with this new character. Can't remember his name, He was also in Resident Good 7 but that game was weird. But in Resident Good 8, it's hinted that Chris is now working under Wesker control, ComCap is terrible with the story but the game play is amazing. plus_

_Chris is Sexy ....... and Wesker Too._

_Anyway, Happy Birthday to me and I can't wait to play RG8_

_\- Kal_


	5. Fricknut

02/2/2021

_Dear Me_

_Today my friend of a "Fricknut" kept babbling about how she wants to build a pc. I wish she would shut up because she is a "Fricknut"._


	6. Creepy Fricknut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal goes on for a bit of a babble.

12/2/2021

_Dear me,_

_Today I had a flashback back in my final days of school. It went something like this._

_Today was an interxsting day. Yes, you read that right. Interxsting. Its interesting because its interesting spelt differently. Who woulda thunk._

_Anyway, today my friend's stupid computer booted up weirdly, and I helped by letting them google the problem on my phone. But yeah that happened I guess._

_Though, the main incident that made today so interesting was that our friend group went to speak to the head of our school to discuss a sexual predator who was among us. did you catch my reference there? I started playing among us recently and it is fun._

_Anyway back to the event. We didn't want him coming to our school sleepover because he is a super creepy fricknut. The head of the school said that he was in trouble and that he was breaking the law. wow! I hate him and hope he gets punished to the full extent of the law._


	7. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal talks about a crush she had but it didn't end so well with her.

15/2/2021

**Dear Me** ,

_Today I was thinking about the time I got rejected by my crush. It does sound random but I can't help and wonder why he rejected me._

_Maybe he liked someone else or .... He just didn't like me._

_It started back in 2018, I just started highschool and then ... There he was. Handsome fellow, short brown hair, light stubble on his chin, lovely blue eyes. It felt strange, I've never really had crush's when I was in middle school but now ... It suddenly hit me like a bus._

_I remember it so vaguely, I was sitting on the bus, browsing my phone when I saw him. Then he sat next to me. He didn't say anything but it felt strange._

_So strange that I was panicking, I couldn't breathe. This guy, who I assume was 17 or something, was sitting next to Me. ME!_

_I was in heaven, I felt like my face was turning red. I hoped he didn't say hi, because I don't think I would be able to reply back with saying something stupid._

_Time passed, and the bus arrived at school. Everyone got off and went to their classes. That day, I knew I had fallen in love with him._

_Later on that month, I made some friends and things were going great. Funny enough, I got to chat with him a couple times because he would hang out around the same place my friend group was._

_But sadly, the secret got out ..... I ended up telling my friends I liked him, in which one of them preceded to tell him .... In front of me._

_I have never felt so .... So .... Betrayed._

_After my friend told him, he turned towards me and said "Sorry, But I'm not interested"_

_My heart shattered._

_I felt so heart broken but I kept it in. I didn't cry or anything but I ended up going to him afterwards tell him that it was all a joke and I don't actually have feelings for him._

_He smiled then nodded as he left to his class._

_it started raining when I was walking home, in which I proceeded to burst into tears. I cursed upon the clouds as I continue to cry._

_But now, looking back maybe it was for the best._

_\- Kal_


End file.
